Love has no limits
by vbergman4
Summary: Not even time is capable of breaking love's limits. What happens when Callie Torres meets with a "ghost" from the past? (I'm not good with summaries, sorry)


**AN:** This is my first attempt at a multiple-chapter fanfic. It's Callie and Arizona's story with a twist. Rated M for later chapters. Hope you enjoy!;)

* * *

Being an Orthopedic Attending surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital was an accomplishment Callie Torres liked to brag about. She loved her job and she loved the giant office that came with it. She also loved when other surgeons from around the country would come to work with her. The Latina adored new people, especially ones she could show off to. They didn't call the woman an Ortho Goddess for nothing.

Even at the age of 26, she cherished the ability to sleep in when she could. So when the Chief called everyone in for a meeting at 7:30 am, she was anything, but thrilled.

"Morning, everyone." The brunette was afraid Chief Webber was going to go on with a long speech, but was surprised when he said, "I'm going to keep this short, but I just wanted to introduce you to our new head of pediatrics, Dr. Arizona Robbins."

Callie looked up as a young, blue-eyed blonde stood up from a chair at the conference room table.

She was amazingly beautiful. "You don't see beauty like that walking around a hospital like this." The Latina said to herself.

Callie studied the blonde. Her hair, her eyes...

'_Oh gosh, I hope it's not obvious I'm staring. That would be the worst first impression ever.'_ Callie thought.

But the woman's looks weren't the only thing the brunette was thinking about. Callie thought she recognized the doctor from somewhere. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

She pushed all thoughts away when the new attending started talking. "Hello, everyone. I'm sorry you were all called in this early to meet me, but this is truly an honor. It's my pleasure to be offered a job here. You all make up the top doctors of this country." The blonde paused for a minute. "And I think I can add to the list. "

'_Wow cocky and confident.'_ Callie thought. _'She's got it all.'_

The blone continued on, "In fact, I know so." And with that, a dimple emerged from each cheek of this Dr. Robbins.

And then it hit the Latina...

As if a semi-truck had just slammed into her. The words "I know so" echoed through her brain and she found herself mumbling out loud, "the dimples!"

And it was then, for the first time that morning, brown eyes connected with deep blue ones.

* * *

_A wedding reception for her cousin was the last thing Callie Torres wanted to be at. Being 16, all the happy couples annoyed her. _

_She had recently come out as bisexual and she was struggling in the dating world. It was a journey she felt alone in. It was only 2 hours into the not so glorious event and she had already slipped in two glasses of champagne. Her parents were too flustered with her cousin and the rest of her family to even notice. She didn't mind at all though. Not one damn bit. _

_The brunette decided to walk up to the bar to scheme her way into getting another drink. _

_"Yeah, uh can I get another one of those." She said batting her long Latina lashes. _

_"Nice try, honey." The bartender responded. The guy wasn't buying her antics._

_"That little bitch." She thought. "Alcohol is the only thing that could possibly make me stay any longer in this place, and since I can't get another shot, I just wanna go home."_

_At that moment, a young blonde sat down at the stool beside her. The Latina noticed her piercing blue eyes and immediately felt something different within her. 'Nice eyes' She thought._

_Callie didn't really care who she thought was attractive. During her rough childhood with bullies at school she learned that being attractive wasn't everything, because someone could be really attractive, but at the same time a big douchebag, like most of the boys she used to crush on. After finding herself, not only as someone who is of worth, but also as bisexual, she liked who ever felt right for her. And if she wanted to be honest with herself, even though all she had dated so far were boys, she had never crossed girls off the list at any point, so finding herself as bisexual wasn't news for her. Coming out to the few true friends she had was a piece of cake compared to coming out to her family. At first they thought she was an abomination, that she would spend her eternity in hell, but with time they came to terms... Of course they would always have a hard time grasping on it, but their love for their daughter was unconditional._

_She watched as the girl tried to have her way in getting something to drink and saw her be shot down. That bartender should get an award for being able to shut down such a beautiful girl and resist her cute little pout._

_"I already tried." Callie found the words to say as the girl turned to look at her. "Can't get past this one." _

_"Oh, yeah, finicky of course." The blonde replied with a sarcastic laugh that ended up becoming a sweet smile._

_Callie noticed the girl's dimples and was taken even more aback by her beauty. She wanted to continue the conversation, but didn't know how. All she could think of was, "What brought you here?"_

'_Oh gosh... cheesy. Just great.' She thought sarcastically to herself._

_"My brother is best friends with the groom and sure enough the whole family got invited." The girl seemed agitated. "How about you?" _

_"The bride is my cousin." Callie responded. _

_The two girls turned to look at the bride and groom at the middle of the room and the tons of other people surrounding them. _

_"And everyone else over there is the rest of my family. Annoying as usual." Callie was embarrassed by how her family was acting. _

_"It's not annoying. It's as expected." Arizona said, laughing at a young boy that buried himself under the bride's dress. "I'm Arizona, by the way." The girl said, meanwhile turning her attention back to the beautiful Brunette._

_"I'm Callie." She managed to fluster out. _

_"Is Callie short for something?" Arizona asked curiously._

_"Oh well... uh... it is, but there's no way I'm telling you." Callie answered. Her face becoming red, she'd always been embarrassed by her full name._

"_Oh come on, it can't be worse than Arizona."_

_"Oh my god, okay, fine... but you have to promise not to laugh." Callie warned her._

"_I promise."_

"_It's short for Calliope." As soon as she said it, a smile started to spread on Arizona's face. Callie could feel her cheeks flush with embarrassment. "You promised you'd not laugh!"_

"_I'm not laughing... to be honest I think it's a beautiful name."_

_For the first time that night, Callie allowed herself to fully look into Arizona's eyes 'God, they're so blue.' She thought. And they showed sincerity. She could get lost in them._

_"Well, I'd hate to interrupt our conversation," Arizona said, with a light blush coming to her cheeks when she realized Callie had been staring at her. "But my mom is obnoxiously waving her hand over there for me to come over so I have to go. It was nice talking to you."_

_Callie looked over to see a blonde that resembled Arizona waving frantically in their direction and shot Arizona a "You too" as she watched the beautiful blonde walk away._

_"Wow finally someone normal at this wedding. I was actually enjoying talking to her." She thought._

_The Latina then decided to make her way over to her mother. _

_"Hey mom, what are you guys doing now?" She asked as she sat down at a table with her aunt and mother. _

_"Oh I was just talking to your aunt about you having a wedding like this one day." _

_Callie looked unamused by the comment. She hated weddings and the accessories that came with them. She hoped her mother would drop the whole subject, but what came out of her mom's mouth next, she wasn't prepared for. _

_"Although, with this whole talk of you being this what do you call it? Bisexual? It would be a shame to throw away the idea of a wedding just to be with a girl." _

_Callie looked mortified. She couldn't understand why her mother would act such a way and in front of her aunt. She thought they'd agreed to respect her choices._

_Callie shot back the best way she could. "You do realize that same-sex marriage is legal now, right mom?" She hadn't realized it yet, but tears were starting to form on her lashes. Her sexuality wasn't something that would make her cry or anything, but after all the drama she had been through because of her family not accepting it all at first... it had become a soft spot. "And I'm not saying I'm totally gonna end up with a girl, only time can tell... I thought we had ended this phase, I am your daughter! You said you'd support me whatever I choose." She was on the brink of screaming._

_"Mija, you're talking crazy." Lucia said with a little of embarrassment when she noticed Callie's little rant had caught some unwanted attention. "I never said that. I said I'd respect it, but I never said I'd support it. Do you really think I wanna see my child go to hell?"_

_"No mom, you're the crazy one. And you know what?" She said as she got up from her chair. "I'm sick of this. I'm done."_

_Callie stormed off as fast as she could, almost bumping into anyone in her path as she made her way to the bathroom. The tears were slowly accumulating one by one. Entering the bathroom she went straight for the sink and made sure no one else was around. _

_Looking into the mirror she started to whisper, "Es mi vida. She doesn't have to have a say in it... es mi vida... she has nothing to do with it... I don't need her, right? I don't!"_

_She came to the conclusion that staying in the bathroom until she had to be dragged out to return home, was her best option. She didn't want to face another soul. _

_But as always, fate came and laughed at her face, and the last person she was expecting to walk through the door was the blonde from earlier._

_At least this time fate wasn't so bad..._

_"Oh, hey." _

_"Hey."_

_"What's wrong, are you okay?" Arizona asked with concern as she noticed the Latina's puffy eyes._

_"Oh yeah it's nothing, I'm fine." Callie lied._

_"You know I may be a stranger, but I'm fairly good at listening." _

_"It's nothing, really. It's okay. I'm just finishing up." _

_"Are you sure? I've got time." Arizona insisted. She didn't want to go back to the party either._

_At first Callie was annoyed with the blonde's persistence, but after a while she realized she was just trying to help._

_"Okay, but what I tell you, you can't judge." The brunette said with a concerned tone in her voice. _

_"I swear." Arizona put her hand across her chest like she was swearing on her heart to try to lighten the mood._

_"I recently came out as bisexual to my family and now they think I'm some freak." She paused, trying to take a deep breath. "Good luck trying not to judge. But go on, I'm used to it." Callie retorted with a tone of hurt._

_"Oh. You're...?"Arizona asked._

_"Yeah..." Callie said cutting her off. _

_"That's amazing. You're amazing for doing that." She tried to make the brunette smile. "And... You wanna know something?" _

_Callie looked at her thinking of ways this conversation could possibly get any worse. She just nodded in disgust._

_"I'm gay." Arizona simply said, letting a smile cross her lips._

_The Latina's eyes widened like she'd seen a ghost. _

_"Really?" She asked. "I would have never known."_

_"Yeah, I get that a lot." _

_"Does your family know?" Callie asked._

_"Yes. They've known since I was 15 and I'm 16 now." Arizona answered. _

_Callie couldn't believe what she was hearing._

_"And I know I might not seem like much of a help right now, but trust me, it gets better. Being yourself only makes things easier. Living a lie isn't worth it. I would know. Your family will come around." _

_Callie was amazed that this stranger whom she had only met an hour ago could make her feel wanted in such a dark time in her life. _

_With a partial smile on her face, Callie said, "You think so." _

_"I know so." Arizona smiled back. Her dimples popping out again. _

_"Thank you." Callie had finally managed a full blown smile._

_"Anytime."_

_Arizona started to make her way to the door._

_"Take care."_

_"You too." _

_The brunette turned back around to the sink to wash her hands when she noticed something tug at her waist. _

_Just when she thought the night couldn't get crazier, she was spun around to see Arizona right in front of her. _

_Way closer than she expected. _

_Before she could form words on her mouth, her lips were met by soft ones. Callie's whole body stilled. The smell of vanilla coming from Arizona's skin was intoxicating. The kiss seemed to last for an eternity when in actuality it was only a few seconds. Arizona let go of the Latina's lips and stepped back. Blue eyes then met brown once again._

_The blonde flashed her smile one last time before she breathed out, "That was so you know the whole liking women side of things isn't ever a waste of time." _

_And with a final wink, Arizona was gone. _

_Callie could still feel Arizona's taste on her lips. The sparks just starting to simmer. She couldn't comprehend what had happened. All she knew was that she wasn't going to be able to forget the girl she met at her cousin's shitty wedding. Nor did she think she ever wanted to. _

* * *

"It's her..." She whispered.

This morning couldn't get any more ridiculous.

**AN2: **Should I keep going? Comments are welcomed! I'm hoping to update this when I can. - V.


End file.
